1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test stand for motor vehicles, in particular a roller type or belt conveyor brake test stand, comprising a measuring device that has a measuring sensor for collecting test data.
2. Description of Related Art
Test stands of the type described in the introductory part are known in the field and exist in a variety of embodiments. One such test stand for motor vehicles is known, for example, from the WO 03/074987 A1. The prior art test stand has a measuring device for collecting test data. The measuring device comprises a suitable measuring sensor; and in the prior art test stand the acting force on braking the vehicle can be measured.
Test stands of the type described in the introductory part are used, for example, in motor vehicle service centers or other test devices, in particular, when conducting the so-called general inspection for motor vehicles. In order to run the prior art test stands, these test stands are connected to an electric power supply that provides the power that is required to run the respective test stand. This power supply is needed, for example, to drive the rollers or the conveyor belts in roller type or conveyor belt test stands and for the measuring sensor.
The problem with the prior art test stands is that a permanent connection to a power supply is necessary to ensure that they operate reliably. This feature limits the operability of the test stands to defined locations—that is, to such locations, at which there is a suitable power supply. Consequently the result is an extremely limited flexibility with respect to the operability of the test stands at different locations. For example, it is not possible to use the test stands at locations that do not have a power supply.